


shroud ourselves in the cosmos

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: M/M, fluffy birthday shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony and luis are snowed in. they make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shroud ourselves in the cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a birthday gift for my dear sweet [brawler](http://devinweston.tumblr.com/)! here's some fluff for you.
> 
> [recommended listening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6RQwx3r1BU)

“I don’t wanna get snowed in all alone, Lou.” Tony is pleading with him through the phone, whining about his fear of being stranded in the dark and the cold if the city loses power. Luis looks out his window and rolls his eyes. They’re supposed to get a little over two feet of snow--a record amount for Vice City, sure, but it wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen blizzards before. The city will bring out the snow trucks and the streets will be cleared and everything will be fine. He sighs.

“Please.” Tony’s voice cracks and Luis is one hundred percent certain it’s fake--just Tony being dramatic as usual--but he still falls for it.

“Fine.” He grumbles, already throwing on his coat and grabbing his keys. “I’ll be there in a little bit.” 

“Thank you, Luis!” He can hear the smug smile in Tony’s voice. He rolls his eyes and hangs up, locking his door and starting his long trek to Tony’s apartment through the thick snow. He walks quickly and with his head down and makes alright time, but he’s still too late; Tony is right. 

The power is shut down in the city, and though there are workers frantically trying to get it back, they likely won’t have heat until morning. The apartment isn’t really that cold, but Tony insists that it’s for Luis’ own good that he sleep in bed with him, nestled under a pile of blankets to ward off the chill from walking outside. 

“You smell like shit.” Tony says even as he wiggles a little closer to Luis. Luis snorts.

“Thanks, that means a lot to me coming from you, Tone. Sweet of you to say.” Tony smacks his arm gently.

“I’m just saying you could go lighter on the Axe, that’s all!” Luis groans and buries his face in the pillow, and though he means to do it as a form of protest, he’s hit with the sleep-ingrained scent of Tony’s skin, and his light cologne, and a faint whiff of alcohol. He stays still until Tony humphs and rolls away, irritated by his lack of response. But Luis is keeping still to calm himself because damn, he must really have gone too long without pussy if a hint of rosewater and sandalwood is getting him half hard. 

It’s not long until Tony’s breathing evens out and he starts to get restless as he falls asleep, turning back and forth and slowly getting closer and closer to Luis until Tony is practically curled around him, warm and small against his side. Tony is a tall guy, for sure, but Luis knows better than anyone how thin and fragile he is. He’s had to carry Tony inside more than once when he’s been passed out (or worse, so drunk he was pissy and punchy and trying to get Luis to ‘fight’ him) and Tony is easier to carry than a child. But now, lying here with Tony snuffling and cuddled up close to him, he feels more solid than anyone Luis has ever lain next to.

And it’s on the scent of rosewater and sandalwood, and the thought that Tony is almost, kind of, maybe his anchor, that he drifts to sleep.

\------------------------------

“I just want to see the city! Can’t we have some fun, Lou?” Tony bats his eyes at him and Luis gives in. If Tony wants to freeze his ass off, fine. He’ll have to freeze with him, though, and that’s more what he’s upset about. The city is two feet deep in snow and though the power is back, Tony is enamored with the glowing white covering the world outside his window and he wants Luis’ company on their snow day. And, as always, Luis gives in to what Tony wants. 

They pile on layers like children, though Luis can’t add more than the ones he came in, he takes slight pleasure in Tony’s glare when he tells him to put on two sweaters that don’t match. He harrasses him into putting on more clothes until Tony starts to get snappy, insisting that Luis ‘isn’t his daddy’ and that he needs to ‘keep the bossy act in the bedroom’ which leaves them both strangely flushed. Luis assures himself it’s because it’s warm inside and they’re so bundled up.

Finally, Tony is pulling Luis out the door and squealing immediately, grabbing his arm to drag him into the street to look at what he was pointing at on the adjacent sidewalk.

“Let’s make a snowman, Lou!” He says, grinning brilliantly down at Luis, gesturing at a short, shitty attempt at a rival snowman on the other side of the street. Luis shrugs. He may be able to get Tony back into the warmth of the apartment if they do this, instead of being dragged around the city all day. 

“Okay, okay, okay!” Tony is thrilled, half-jumping off the stairs in his excitement. “I used to _love_ doing this when I was a kid, y’know? Oh, this is gonna be fun!” Luis tries to keep himself from smiling, but Tony is in rare form and he can’t help but feel a little bit of holiday spirit with his best friend so joyful. Tony is kicking up snow and gathering a few handfuls of it to begin their project with, but it quickly becomes a task that’s far too physical for him.

“Let me.” Luis says, taking over where Tony has started making the base, rolling the ball of snow around until it’s a sizable bottom for their snowman while Tony works on the middle section. It’s mindless work for Luis, but Tony is humming and laughing and talking his ear off all the while, apparently unbothered by the snow clinging to their hands and leaving them both ruddy-cheeked. 

Tony is singing All I Want for Christmas (the Mariah Carey version, which he seems to think he can totally pull off for some reason) for the thousandth time when they start to stack their snow, steadfastly ignoring Luis’ snorts and eyerolls and instead setting about working on the thing’s face. Luis falls back and let’s Tony amuse himself, lost in his own thoughts until Tony laughs and presents the finished product with a flourish of his hand and a satisfied “He looks just like you!”

And it’s true. Luis looks the snowman up and down; Tony has used his fingers to draw eyes and a nose, a sharp frown, a chain (with what he was pretty sure were supposed to be tits hanging from it like a medallion), and weird, muscley arms. Luis wants to be mad, but Tony’s not wrong. It kinda does look like him. 

“Let’s find a magic hat so he comes to life.” Tony says, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Luis kicks a bit of snow and laughs.

“We don’t need two of me, Tone.” He looks up, expecting Tony to make a witty comment about how one of him is naggy enough, but when he catches Tony’s gaze there’s something glassy and unfamiliar there. It startles him. 

“Well!” Tony’s cheer seems suddenly forced. “Let’s go, let’s go! There’s so much to do in the snow. I want to skate or have a snowball fight or make an igloo or _something_.” He seems more normal by the time he’s done listing snow-related escapades, for which Luis is grateful, but it’s still cold as fuck outside and he still doesn’t want to slog through the snow. 

“Wasn’t this ‘something?’” He asks, gesturing at the snow Luis. It’s Tony who rolls his eyes now, planting his hands on his hips, as petulant as a child. 

“You’re no fun! Do you need me to make you a snowgirl to unload in so we can get going? Will that cheer you up?” Luis has to hold back a laugh at Tony’s dry humor.

“Nah, nah, let’s just go and do whatever it is you said, Jesus Christ.” He gives in easily--maybe _too_ easily, but part of him is enjoying this brief nostalgic trip back to childish snow days. 

Luis lets Tony guide him down the street, stopping occasionally to gather a handful of snow to try to drop it down the back of the other’s coat, typically without success. They’re both wet and frozen when they call a truce, halfway to the skating rink Tony is dying to check out. Luis hides it better, but the more they walk, the more apparent it is that Tony wishes he hadn’t gotten wet. Tony shivers and glares at Luis, who ignores the burning look. It’s not his fault that Tony can’t handle Vice City winters. 

“I’m _cold_ , Luis.” Tony snaps when he’s tired of Luis pretending not to see him. Luis shrugs.

“You’re the one who wanted to go outside. Shoulda worn more layers.” He says. Tony tosses his head.

“Gimme your scarf.” He says, extending a demanding hand. Luis frowns.

“No.” He says, but Tony is already reaching over and unwinding it from his neck and throwing it across his shoulders, tying it in some quick fashionable knot that leaves Luis confused and slightly alarmed. 

“Much better!” Tony says as soon as he’s pleased with the way the thick red scarf is sitting over his jacket. Luis thinks about taking it back, especially since a scarf alone can’t possibly be keeping Tony from feeling the cold through his damp jacket, but Tony is glowing at his small victory, so Luis lets it go. 

They’re still a block or two away from where Tony wants to skate, but already Luis can hear the sounds of children playing and his stomach sinks. He was hoping that the snow would have left the damn thing closed, but apparently whoever owns the place knows that Tony isn’t the only one who wants to skate on a day like this. 

Luis looks out over the street, watching Tony while appearing to watch nothing at all. Another important part of his job. Tony is smiling to himself, still humming and walking with more bounce than usual. Luis feels himself warm to the idea of skating, of doing something that’s obviously this exciting and fun for Tony. It’s the least he can do, and this can’t go one for much longer anyways.

They come up on the spot and Tony gazes wistfully at the clean rink, smiling to himself as children spin and giggle. Luis stays silent, which Tony must take for resistance, because he starts talking as soon as he looks at him.

“Oh, c’mon, Luis! Let’s skate! Jesus, I haven’t done this in _years_.” Tony says, grinning in truth and grabbing Luis’ arm to drag him towards the skate rentals, the heat from his hand penetrating several layers to burn against Luis’ skin. He ignores it. Maybe he’s getting a cold. 

In the end, Luis tugs his damn nasty, clammy rental skates on and follows Tony onto the ice, sticking to the side of the rink to find support on the wall there. Tony throws one glance at him before he takes off, graceful and easy over the smooth surface. Luis watches with fascination; Tony has never been the most coordinated or athletic person, but he moves with careful fluidity now, circling the rink and stopping every now and then to skate backwards.

Luis can’t take his eyes off him. Sure, maybe it’s because Tony looks good like that, confident and calm in his fashionable clothes and Luis’ stolen scarf, but Luis reminds himself that this is his _job_ , he’s _supposed_ to be watching Tony closely to make sure he’s safe. It doesn’t mean anything. None of it means anything. 

Tony circles back and slows down next to Luis, grinning breathlessly at him with his hands behind his back. Luis frowns.

“What?” 

“Skate with me!” Tony says, and before Luis can protest, Tony’s grabbing his hands and dragging him along, holding both his wrists to keep him steady as he pulls him around the outside of the rink. Luis catches the eyes of onlookers who clearly have the wrong idea (they’re _not_ a couple, for god’s sake) before Tony throws back his head and laughs like he’s never been happier in his life and Luis’ gaze is drawn back to him. 

Tony’s fingers flex around Luis’ wrists and Luis watches as color rushes to Tony’s cheeks. It must just be the cold that has him looking so flushed, Luis is sure. It probably has nothing to do with Tony’s hands on his and his damn scarf flapping around Tony’s neck. 

But their snow day can’t go on forever. Eventually, Tony tires himself out and he and Luis start the walk back to his home through the wet slush, stopping only briefly to warm back up in a shitty bar where they both have a drink or two. Neither of them are drunk (though Tony must still have some pills in his system, because a few drinks isn’t enough to get him tipsy, but he’s still a little unsteady on his feet after they leave) and Tony settles into a contented smile and a steady pace, and Luis notices that Tony seems like he might be walking just a little closer to him that he was before, but he dismisses the idea as soon as it blooms. 

Tony’s quiet for most of the walk, apparently tired of humming and more than happy to watch a few new snowflakes fall from the grey clouds above. Luis enjoys the rare silence, falling back into his own thoughts and into step with Tony, barely noticing the majority of the walk while he worries over all their enemies and worse, all their “friends.” 

They’re always in trouble, and now is no exception. He wonders when Tony became so precious to him, when he became something so dearly in need for protection and tenderness that he felt he had to shelter him from the world. He shrugs it off, because it really doesn’t matter why or when or how. It is. This is how it should be. 

Luis walks Tony all the way to his door, making sure that he’s able to balance before he lets him get out his keys. The last thing he needs is Tony passing out in his puke all alone. He takes the keys from Tony’s slightly shaky hand and goes to open the door, but Tony doesn’t move and Luis glances up and holy shit, they’re really close together and--

Oh.

It ends just as quickly as it begins. Tony’s lips are pressed against his and Luis feels like he’s been punched in the stomach and that the impact makes every winged creature in it start dancing. He doesn’t have enough time to revel in it before Tony is stumbling back, one hand slapped over his mouth and his eyes wide with horror. 

“I--oh my god, Lou, I didn’t--I wasn’t--I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m sorry Luis, I--” And Tony is backing away from him, warding him off with wild hands until he can slam his door shut, leaving Luis alone in the snowy night. 

“Tony!” Luis shouts, trying to grab the doorknob before the lock clicks in place, but failing. He falls against the doorframe, listening to the sound of Tony running and slamming his bedroom door. Luis reaches in his pocket for his spare key, considering. 

On the one hand, he really isn’t ready to face whatever it is about Tony that makes his blood rush in his ears. But on the other, Tony is probably in there alone, crying and cursing himself for being so forward, thinking that he’s a monster and unlovable. And in the end, for Luis, it doesn’t really matter what he’s ready for. Tony is always first. 

He opens the door, slipping inside carefully and quietly, calling Tony’s name softly to make sure that he knows he isn’t upset. He can hear Tony wailing before he opens the door, and when he does, Tony is thrown across his bed, long legs dangling off the edge, sobbing into the pillow Luis slept on the night before. He doesn’t look up when Luis says his name.

“C’mon, man, look at me.” Luis says, but Tony refuses. “Shit. Don’t cry, Tony, I hate it when you cry.” He’s starting to feel wildly uncomfortable, shifting his weight back and forth in the doorframe while Tony sniffles pitifully. 

“Tony.” He tries again, gentler this time. He steps towards the bed, but Tony still doesn’t look up. Luis sits down beside him and reaches out to touch his back tentatively. “Tony, please look at me.” He says, and finally, Tony lifts his head a fraction of an inch. His eyes are rimmed red and will start to swell soon, and his cheeks are glistening with tears. Luis smiles with more affection than he means to. 

“It’s snowing again.” He says, instead of confronting the issue neither of them can really deal with. Tony looks at him blankly. “I should probably stay tonight, just in case.” Luis provides. Tony nods slowly, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. 

“Okay.” He says, his wavering, watery smile drawing Luis closer to him. Luis reaches out to cup his cheek. He leans in.


End file.
